merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragon's Call
The Dragon's Call is the first episode in the first series of Merlin, which was first broadcast on 20 September 2008. The episode features the start of Merlin's adventures in Camelot and marks the first appearance of Arthur, Guinevere, Morgana, Gaius, Uther and The Great Dragon. Sypnosis Merlin's mother sends him to start a new life in Camelot and to learn about the mystery of his own powerful magic. But, things change when he discovers that the king, Uther Pendragon, has outlawed magic and that anyone caught using it faces death. Later on, Merlin steps in to protect a manservant from Prince Arthur and encounters The Great Dragon, upon which the young sorcerer begins an adventure that will reveal his destiny. Plot Merlin, a boy on the cusp of adulthood, arrives in Camelot hoping to find a use for the strange metaphysical powers he has possessed for most of his life. Instead, he learns that King Uther Pendragon, ruler of Camelot, despises magic and has instituted a kingdomwide ban on the practice of sorcery under penalty of death. Merlin witnesses the execution of Thomas Collins, whose mother Mary swears vengeance on Uther for the murder of her son before vanishing into thin air to avoid arrest. Uther orders a festival in to celebrate twenty years without magic in Camelot, though his ward Morgana warns that he will only make enemies by continuing to persecute those who use sorcery. Soon after, Merlin meets Uther's court-physician Gaius, and saves the elder man's life when Gaius falls from a balcony. Although Merlin denies it, Gaius believes that his young apprentice has magical powers, but swears not to tell the king; Merlin is given a room and Gaius realises that the boy has been sent to Camelot to be protected. Meanwhile, Mary intercepts the convoy of Lady Helen of Mora, a famed singer schedule to perform at Uther's festival, and murders her using a poppet. Mary uses a glammer to assume Helen's appearance, but the enchantment is incomplete as Mary's true form can be seen in mirrors. As Merlin sleeps, he hears an ominous voice repeating his name, and he soon awakes. At breakfast, Gaius purposely tips a bucket of water off the table, causing Merlin to inadvertantly use his abilities to prevent it from falling. Gaius, having discovered Merlin's secret, warns the boy never to use his powers lest he risk being killed. Later, Merlin witnesses a knight bullying his servant and steps in to stop the harassment, only to discover that the knight is actually Prince Arthur Pendragon, son of the King and heir of Camelot. Merlin is imprisoned for the night, during which he hears the same ominous voice calling his name. The next morning, Gaius arranges the boy's release, and Merlin is sentenced to a day in the stocks where he meets Morgana's handmaiden, Guinevere, who shyly flirts with him. After being released, Merlin confronts Arthur again, and is baited into a fight using maces. Merlin uses his abilities in order to prevent Arthur from striking him, but winds up losing when he sees Gaius watching. Arthur spares Merlin another night in jail and day in the stocks, citing his bravery and some indefinable quality about the boy. Meanwhile, Mary returns to Camelot in the guise of Helen and dines with King Uther; she comments on the difficulty of Arthur growing up without a mother, and remarks that the bond between mother and son is nearly impossible to replace. That night, Merlin is again awoken by the same voice and sets out to find its source, winding up in a cave beneath the castle where a dragon is imprisoned. The dragon insists that Merlin is destined to use his gifts to protect Arthur, despite Merlin's disbelief. 's Sleeping Enchantment|200px]] The next morning, Merlin is awoken by Gaius, who instructs him to deliver several concoctions. One is for Morgana, who is suffering nightmares, and Merlin arrives to find Morgana changing clothes behind a screen; Morgana mistakes Merlin for Gwen, and Merlin helps Morgana around the screen until Gwen arrives, saving Merlin the embarrassment of being discovered. Morgana asks Gwen for her opinion on whether to wear a purple gown or a revealing red dress and "Give them all a night they'll really remember." Merlin delivers another elixir to Lady Helen, and discovers Mary's poppet in the singer's private quarters, but leaves before he is discovered. That evening, Mary's true form is discovered by a handmaiden who sees Mary's reflection in a mirror, and Mary kills the girl. At the feast, Mary appears before Uther's court in the guise of Helen and sings, weaving an enchantment that puts the court to sleep and rapidly ages the Castle. Merlin, protecting himself from the spell by covering his ears, sees Mary prepare to throw a dagger at Arthur, but intervenes by using magic to drop a chandelier on her. When the song stops, the enchantment is lifted and the court awakens, but Mary, in her true form, makes one last effort to kill Arthur, throwing the dagger at him. Merlin intervenes again, slowing time in order to pull Arthur from the path the weapon's path, and is rewarded for saving the Prince's life by being made Arthur's manservant. Neither seems thrilled by the prospect. The next day, Gaius gives Merlin a book of magic to study in secret, but the boy is called away by Arthur for his first day of duty.BBC Merlin - The Dragon's Call Cast *Colin Morgan as Merlin *Bradley James as Prince Arthur *Richard Wilson as Gaius *Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon *Angel Coulby as Gwen *Katie McGrath as Morgana *John Hurt as The Great Dragon *Eve Myles as Mary Collins / Lady Helen *Ed Coleman as Morris *Caroline Faber as Hunith *Gary Oliver as Gregory *Louise Dylan as Bronwen Story notes Reception "The Dragon's Call", over 45 minutes, garnered 6.65 million viewers and a 30% viewing share arccording to overnight ratings despite going up against The X Factor in its first episode on September 20. The viewing audience was the third highest of the day only beaten by The X Factor and a new series of Strictly Come Dancing, which aired directly after Merlin on BBC One. The final figure was 7.15 million. Trivia *In the episode, when Mary Collins alias Lady Helen recieves a fruit basket, the first fruit she has is a red apple. This could be a refference to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, as the witch gave Snow White a red apple. Instead, she is given some. Also, the servent that gave her the basket dies the same way Snow is poisoned. Discontinuity, Plot Holes, Errors *When Merlin is in the stocks the spectators throw tomatoes at him. However tomatoes were not introduced to Britain (Albion) until the 16th century. *Morgana is seen wearing high-heeled shoes, which were not invented until the 15th century. References See also *The Great Dragon *Series 1 External links BBC Programmes listing Dragon's Call, the Dragon's Call, the Category:Episodes